


Our Secrets

by Persiflage



Series: Johnson & Coulson Exchange 2k17 [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inhumans (Marvel), Johnson & Coulson Exchange 2k17, Kissing, Near Future, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rescue Missions, Secret Relationship, Secret Warriors (Marvel), Watchdogs (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9246908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy and Phil get a surprise visit from Deathlock, who wants them for an Inhuman rescue mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus fic written for the Johnson & Coulson Exchange for the prompt _Daisy and Coulson not being on the same team but meeting and working (and something else?) together in secret._

"How long can you give me?" Daisy asks as Phil slides into the booth opposite her.

"I'll have to leave in the morning," he tells her, and she feels a spark of excitement jolt through her. She's not sure what shows in her face, but something must because he smirks at her, his expression cocky, and she likes that – likes that he feels cocky about being with her, because it makes her feel good about herself.

She nods, then waves at the waitress who'd already come by earlier while she was still waiting for Phil to show up.

"Hey Julie," Daisy says when the young black woman approaches again. "Can I get a double latte and two of your delicious cinnamon pastries, please?"

Julie nods, jotting down Daisy's order, then looks expectantly at Phil, who gives her his patented Charm School smile before placing his own order, opting for a blueberry muffin with his coffee.

Once Julie's gone he asks quietly, "Rough night?", probably assuming that because she asked for two cinnamon pastries, and he's not wrong, just not in the way he thinks.

"Yeah," she says with a sigh.

He reaches across the table and curls his hand over her wrist. "Tell me?" he asks, so she does, keeping it succinct.

She just manages not to whine when he withdraws his hand as Julie arrives with their breakfast, and she wonders when she became so needy – probably when they first became lovers. 

It's been three months since she started leading the Secret Warriors team for a second time – this time it's a black ops team of Inhumans (and others) about the existence of which most of the world, including a large chunk of the now very-public SHIELD itself, is totally unaware. The Sokovia Accords, while somewhat amended, are still on the statute books of most governments, and the lives of the majority of Inhumans are still proscribed, and unsafe thanks to the likes of the Watchdogs and other similar hate groups.

The Secret Warriors team is housed in a separate base, the location of which is known only to a small number of people within SHIELD, and the Director, despite being an Inhuman himself, has little contact with them – that's all left to Phil as the unofficial Inhuman liaison. 

Daisy doesn't care that she and her team are off the books – she has a team and resources now, which allows her to both help her people, and fight back against the Watchdogs. Public recognition of her team and the work is does comes second by a long way – her sole priority is protecting other Inhumans.

Phil brings her equipment and supplies – new or improved tech, medical supplies, the occasional non-Inhuman person to help her team – and if he can wangle it, he stays overnight, but it's not always possible if Mace decides he wants Phil dealing with SHIELD's optics. 

The two of them meet for breakfast off the base when Phil visits, although she's sure everyone back at her base knows that the two of them are together – it's less that she wants to hide the fact (despite the stupid anti-fraternisation rules that are still in place within SHIELD), and more that it gives her the illusion that they're a normal couple, having breakfast in the coffee shop together before he comes to the base to work.

Once they're badged in at the base, it begins – questions, concerns, reports come at Daisy from all corners, and she gives Phil a rueful grin across her office as they settle at their respective desks. He smirks at her, and she knows it's because he's proud of her – he's told her that often enough.

It's around 10am before things begin to slow down a little, and he asks, "Coffee?", and she murmurs an agreement, her head still bent over the final report she's reading.

A few moments later she senses Phil beside her and she looks up, blinking, as he sets a large mug of coffee down on her desk, then places a box of Little Debbie snack cakes down beside the mug.

"My hero," she teases, sitting back in her chair.

He leans down, his hand on the back of her chair and kisses her, sliding his tongue into her mouth, and she can't quite bite back a moan of pleasure.

"What was that for?" she asks when he finally pulls away, leaving her a little breathless and wanting more.

He shakes his head. "Nothing in particular," he says, looking far too smug in her opinion. "You just looked like you needed a kiss."

She raises her eyebrows, then reaches up to grab the back of his neck and pull him down for a second round. He moans when she nips at his bottom lip, then grunts when she pulls him down onto her lap.

"Did you lock the door when you came back in just now, Phil?" she asks, her breath tickling his ear, which she knows he loves.

"I did," he admits, smirking at her.

"Good boy," she says with a purr, then clasps his thigh as she kisses him again. She slides her hand up his thigh and brushes her fingers against his growing erection through the fabric of his pants, and he moans into her mouth. She gets his zip unfastened and is sliding her hand into his pants when an alert sounds on her computer, startling them both.

"What's that?" Phil asks worriedly.

"Intruder alert," she says, very surprised. 

He gets off her lap, and she's only half aware of him fastening his pants again, as she pulls up the exterior surveillance cameras.

"Is that – ?" he begins, sounding as surprised as Daisy feels when she recognises that the figure on their perimeter looks awfully like Mike Peterson.

"Deathlock," she says. "Come on." 

They hurry out into the hallway where people are scurrying into the secured areas – and she's pleased to see that there's no panic: they're all moving in an orderly manner. She doesn't tell them it's a false alarm – she needs to speak to Mike first to assure herself of that – but she _hopes_ it is just a false alarm.

Elena and Mack join them as they reach the exit nearest to Mike's incursion. "I don't think you'll be needing that," Phil tells Mack, nodding at his shotgun-axe, and the other man gives Daisy a questioning look.

"It looks like Mike Peterson's calling," she says. "He usually falls into the 'friend' category."

"Usually," repeats Elena.

Daisy nods, then badges the door open, and they move out, Mack and Phil flanking her, and Elena bringing up the rear – everyone watchful and wary.

Mike waits, his hands raised and looking unperturbed by the number of people approaching him.

"Agent Coulson, Agent Johnson," he says in greeting when they're within hailing distance.

"Mr Peterson," Phil says. "How did you find us?"

"It wasn't easy," he admits.

"It should've been impossible," growls Mack. 

Mike nods. "I knew what I was looking for, though," he says. Then taps his enhanced arm. "And I have advanced tech."

Daisy glances up at Mack. "We'll do a security review later," she tells him, and he nods. Then she focuses on Mike again. "Not that it isn't very good to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"I've come to ask for your help or to offer mine, depending on which way you look at it." Daisy arches an eyebrow and he chuckles softly. "Do you want to scan me for bombs and things?" he asks.

"If we let you in, you'll be scanned automatically," she tells him. "Care to elaborate on the help bit?"

"There are four Inhumans in downtown LA," he says. "Being held hostage by a group of Watchdogs. The Watchdogs are waiting on the arrival of a scientist who's flying in from Austria, and to whom they plan to give the Inhumans for experimentation purposes."

"How do you know this?" asks Mack before Daisy can.

"I've been intercepting their comms ever since that business when the so-called Inhuman Resistance blacked out all those cities – I've been keeping an eye on the Watchdogs' activities in LA. I didn't know you were an Inhuman," he tells Daisy. "Not until I saw you on the news a few months ago – with the self-declared Inhuman Director of SHIELD."

She pulls a disgruntled face, and he chuckles. "I sort of got the impression that wasn't your choice," he observes. "You looked really uncomfortable."

"I was," Daisy agrees.

He nods, then continues, "In the last week, the LA group have been exchanging calls and emails with this scientist, Dr Constantine, about the Inhumans they'd captured. I can't guarantee to bring out all four if I go in alone, so I figured I'd bring this to you and your team."

"But how did you know I had a team?" asks Daisy. "We're Black Ops, strictly off the books."

Mike nods. "You might want to consider varying the routine when Agent Coulson comes visiting," he says, looking apologetic. "I tracked the Zephyr1."

Daisy swallows hard, and sees Phil looks thoroughly embarrassed. "Well that's a rookie mistake," he says. 

"We'll discuss it later," Daisy says, then makes an executive decision. "Let Mike in," she tells Mack, who nods, then goes to the gate and codes it open.

"Thanks," Mike says, coming inside. He shakes hands with Daisy and Phil, then looks at Mack and Elena, and Daisy introduces them to one another, before leading the way inside to her office.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Two hours later they're aboard the Z1 and flying across country to LA, while Daisy outlines the plan for rescuing the four Inhumans. They are moving faster than she'd have liked because the scientist is due to fly in to LAX in a few hours, and they want to be in and out before his plane even touches down.

Mike's able to provide them with the schematics of the Watchdogs' building, and tell them in which part the four captured Inhumans are being kept, which means that Daisy's able to organise her team in a way she wouldn't be able to do without Mike's information. She divides the team into 3 sub-groups, one led by Mack and Elena, one by Joey, and one by her, then she assigns each sub group separate tasks.

"I don't care about Watchdog casualties," she tells them. "Although if we can avoid fatalities we should." This is her standard line before any op against a group of Watchdogs but she always repeats it.

"We don't know who the four Inhumans are, nor anything about their powers, so we'll have to be careful as well as quick. We also don't know what state they'll be in, physically or emotionally – if we have to sedate them to get them out safely, do that – the most important thing is to get the four of them out in one piece, as far as that's possible."

Everyone nods, then they spend the remaining time that they're in the air in checking their equipment and preparing themselves mentally for the fight to come.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Thanks to Mike's excellent intel, Daisy's three teams are in and out fast leaving the Watchdogs bloody and unconscious rather than dead, and four Inhumans, three men and one young woman, are brought aboard the Zephyr1 at speed. The four have been put through the wringer, but everyone's alive, conscious, and able to move under their own steam, which Daisy counts as a win. Daisy leaves the four of them in the Infirmary being treated for dehydration and minor cuts and bruises, then heads up to the Director's cabin, which she and Phil use as their shared office when he brings the Z1 on a Secret Warriors mission.

Phil's at the desk, and she guesses he's writing a report for Director Mace. "I've suggested he sends some agents to intercept Dr Constantine at the airport," Phil tells her as he sends the report off.

She nods and drops down onto the couch with a sigh, and he comes to sit beside her, sliding his arm around her shoulders.

"You okay?" he asks, and presses his lips to her temple.

"Tired," she tells him, "but immensely relieved to have got those four out in time."

"Yeah, I think we can call today a win," he tells her.

"Mmhmm."

"Do you want me to get you something to eat?" he asks. "You used your powers a lot out there."

"I can wait until we get back to the Cocoon," she assures him.

"Okay." He tilts her head up and kisses her, his mouth soft and tender on hers, and she feels as if she's melting.

"Do you want to grab some sleep before we get back?" he asks once he eases back so they can breathe. He reaches up with his left hand and brushes the strands of hair that have escaped from her braid out of her eyes.

She shakes her head. "I'm too wired for the moment."

He smiles at her, eyebrows raised, and she chuckles. "You're insatiable," she teases.

He snorts. "Oh and you're not?"

"Didn't say I wasn't," she says with another chuckle, then gets to her feet and holds out her hand. He lets her pull him up, then they move into the bedroom that's attached to the office – the set up's not too dissimilar to what Phil had aboard the Bus, and she knows from experience that the bed's both very comfortable and very sturdy.

She lets Phil strip off her field suit and boots, then she settles on the bed and watches as he undresses himself. He'd been self-conscious the first time they'd done this, but so had she, nearly three months of intimacy with each other however has long since banished their self-consciousness. She even dares to think he enjoys getting naked with her – perhaps because she doesn't make a secret of how much she likes his body: it's strong, compact, and solid, and she appreciates those qualities a great deal.

He climbs onto the foot of the bed and curls his hands around her ankles then parts her legs gently, before sliding his hands up her legs, moving forward until he's kneeling between her spread legs, his thumbs digging into her thighs. He leans down and draws his tongue up the length of her sex, and she moans quietly, which just spurs Phil on. Pretty soon he's lying on his stomach, his head buried between her thighs, and his tongue buried deep inside her.

He drives her to two orgasms before she grabs his ears and tugs lightly, and he moans against her flesh, then lifts his head and shifts up her body until she can curl her hand around the back of his neck and draw his head down so she can kiss him. The head of his cock bumps against her sex as they kiss, and she reaches down with her free hand to guide him inside her, making them both moan quietly.

Afterwards they take it in turns to shower and get dressed again, and when she returns to the office ahead of Phil, Daisy finds a message waiting on her tablet to let her know that the doctor's ready to discharge her patients from the Infirmary.

"Shall we go and talk to our newest recruits?" she asks Phil as he comes out of the bedroom.

"Yep."

She nods, then leads the way downstairs where she finds the three men and one woman sitting on the bench outside the Infirmary.

"I know you," the young woman says immediately. "You're Quake."

She sounds excited, Daisy notices, and hopes that's a good sign. "I am," she agrees with a brisk nod. "And you are?"

"Kamala Khan. I'm a shapeshifter." She sticks out her hand, and Daisy shakes it.

"You can call me Daisy," she tells her, then looks over at the men. "And who are you?"

The men introduce themselves in turn: Eden Fesi is the oldest, and he can teleport himself across time and space, and he's also a healer; Ulysses Cain has precognitive powers, while Dante Pertuz is a flame manipulator.

"Don't you get burned doing that?" Daisy asks when he explains he can shoot fire from his limbs.

He pulls a rueful face. "Yeah. Luckily, though, I also have accelerated healing powers so if I get burned, I'll heal much faster than is normal for a regular human."

"What do you want us to do?" asks Eden.

"Nothing," Daisy tells him, then looks around at the others as well. "We didn't rescue you from any ulterior motives. We heard you were in danger because a certain Dr Constantine, whose grandfather was a Nazi doctor, is coming over from Austria in order to carry out experiments on you."

The four Inhumans don't look very surprised by this news, which means they're smart enough to have worked it out for themselves. 

"I run a black ops team for SHIELD that has other Inhumans among its members, but we're not necessarily looking to recruit you to that team. You can, if you choose, go back to your lives and never hear from me or my team again, although you'll have to register with SHIELD if you do."

It's no surprise that none of them look very happy at hearing this.

"Alternatively, you can remain at the Cocoon while we assess your control of your powers, and once we're satisfied that you're fully in control, you can, if you wish, become a part of my team."

"What if we don't want to go home and don't want to join your team?" asks Pertuz.

"That's trickier," Daisy says. "But we can work something out. Whatever you decide, we're not going to just send you back out to be captured all over again, or worse, killed." She looks at each of them in turn. "My highest priority is protecting my people. You matter more to me than SHIELD."

"It's true," Phil puts in. "Daisy spent months away from SHIELD, working solo to keep Inhumans safe and to stop the Watchdogs."

"I heard you were undercover with SHIELD," Cain says. "The SHIELD Director said so on national TV."

Daisy snorts. "He was covering," she says. "I was labelled a vigilante and at the top of the Most Wanted list of every agency in the country – including SHIELD's."

"I'd like to join your team. If you think I'd do any good," Kamala says softly, sounding shy.

Daisy nods. "You don't have to decide right away," she assures them all. "Not even today. Give yourselves a few days to recover from being captured – we'll keep you safe at the base. We can give you a bed and see that you're fed, and you can get a feel for things."

The four of them nod and murmur agreement, and Daisy nods back.

"Why don't you come upstairs – the chairs are more comfortable there – and we'll see about giving you a meal and getting you rehydrated again."

She leads the way up to the lounge, and the four Inhumans follow her, with Phil bringing up the rear. She finds Mack and Mike are already making a stack of sandwiches, and Mike approaches Kamala first to find out about her dietary restrictions, before asking the others if they have any specific likes or dislikes, or things they absolutely cannot eat for any reason.

Once the four are eating and talking with Mack and Elena, Daisy draws Mike away from the group, noticing that Phil's grabbed a plate of sandwiches for them, and she leads the two into the Director's cabin.

"I wanted to thank you for your help today, and to ask if you're interested in teaming up with me?" Daisy asks Mike as they sit down to eat. 

"I am, but – " Mike pauses and picks up a sandwich. He sighs, then says, "You're operating in secret, right?"

"The Director's sanctioned us," Daisy tells him. "Most of SHIELD doesn't know about us, nor the world at large, but I'm not doing this behind Mace's back."

He nods, then eats half of his sandwich. Daisy begins eating herself while she waits for Mike to decide.

"Yeah, I'd like to help," he tells her.

"Good," she says emphatically. She grabs his free hand and squeezes, and he smiles, then shakes hands with Phil. 

"So you two got together," Mike observes as he selects another sandwich.

"Eventually," Daisy agrees with a soft laugh.

"Is it recent then?" Mike asks. "You two being together?" He looks at Phil. "From the way you were behaving when Daisy disappeared – before I got grabbed by HYDRA with that Lincoln guy – I figured you two were already together."

Phil shakes his head. "Nope. It took us nearly two more years, what with one thing and another – "

"Including the whole vigilante thing," Daisy chips in.

Mike shakes his head as if they're ridiculous – which in way, they were, Daisy thinks. After all, it had been obvious to her that Phil loved her and had done for a long time, and she'd known for a long time that she loved him too, but it had taken them having relationships with people who were entirely wrong for them, plus the whole running away to be a vigilante thing for the two of them to finally admit that they were sexually attracted to each other as well the fact that they loved each other.

They talk more generally over the rest of their sandwiches, with Phil asking after Ace before Daisy can, and by the time they get back to the base, she's feeling really happy at the prospect of having Mike on her team.

She leaves Phil to show Mike where everything is, and concentrates on her four potential recruits, instead. She and Mack decide the four of them should have bunks near each other – she's not sure if the quartet consider themselves friends or not, but they're certainly comrades in arms, and she thinks it might help if they know the others are nearby. 

By dinner time she's glad to retire to her own bunk to have dinner with Phil, leaving Mack and Elena to discreetly keep an eye on Kamala, Eden, Dante and Ulysses. The two are excellent at the Welcome Wagon stuff, and she knows they'll let her know if they think anything's amiss with their rescuees. 

"Tired?" Phil asks as he comes into Daisy's sitting room carrying a tray loaded with food that smells very good.

"Yeah," she agrees. "Food will help, though."

He nods, then sets the tray down and she helps him unload it before they sit down to eat and talk over their first impressions of the four Inhumans.

By the time they finish eating, Daisy's aware that she can barely keep her eyes open, and she leaves Phil to take their empty plates and dishes back to the kitchen while she crawls into bed. She's already half asleep by the time he returns, and she murmurs an apology, to which he responds with a careful, unemphatic kiss. 

"It's okay," he tells her softly. "Go to sleep. I'll still be here in the morning."

"'kay. Night Phil."

"Goodnight Daisy."

"Love you," she mumbles, and he presses his lips to her forehead this time before telling her he loves her too. 

She's smiling as she falls asleep.


End file.
